A Sleepover with Revelations
by sheltie
Summary: The younger Digidestined have a sleepover and TK and Kari find something out. Sorry crappy summary. One-shot.


**A Sleepover with Revelations**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Digimon<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: been a long time since I've done a Takari story, hope I haven't lost my touch at all.**

* * *

><p>It was a late night and Kari rolled over again in a futile struggle to get to sleep. She sighed as she looked at her alarm clock. It read 3 AM.<p>

_Great, I'll never get to sleep now_ she thought.

With that she decided to get up. She slowly made her way out of her bed making sure not to trip or kick Yolei who was sleeping on the floor. She had tried to offer the lavender-haired girl her bed, but was rejected and there was no way she would be sleeping on the top bunk, which was Tai's. Who knows what diseases she could catch up there.

Kari made it out her room quietly and that's when she heard the snoring. She peered through the dark that blanketed the living room and found that the loud noise was coming from Davis. The boy had taken the couch and was sprawled all over. The blanket was hanging off one knee and his mouth wide open letting the noise to escape. Her eyes turned and found Cody asleep in a ball in one of the chairs. Ken had taken the floor farthest away from Davis, probably to escape the noise. That left TK, who was asleep in the only other chair. His back was towards her, but she could still tell he was deep asleep.

She sighed as she slowly made her way to the kitchen to make herself some cocoa. She hoped she wouldn't wake anybody with the slight noises she would make.

The younger Digidestined decided to have a sleepover. It was one of the few things they did together outside their trips to the Digiworld. It was actually Sora, who suggested it since the young group hadn't had time together since that Christmas and that was ruined by Digimon attacks. So this needed to be done. Tai agreed stating that a team should hang out together outside of the Digiworld to help build camaraderie. Of course Kari was shocked when such a big word came out of brother's mouth, but Sora later told Kari that she gave Tai a word of the day calendar, which explained a lot.

So here they were. They had the whole apartment to themselves and it was fun. They talked and got to know one another better though Kari and TK knew pretty much everything about one another. That annoyed Davis since he used to brag about knowing all there was about Kari. They also watched a few movies and had a lot of fun. They got to bed around midnight when Cody began to doze off. It was TK, who decided they should turn in. Davis of course object until Kari mentioned she was tired and that changed the boy's tune. Everyone rolled their eyes on this since this was quite common now.

Kari was in the middle of making her cocoa when she felt something. She turned to find TK rubbing his head making his already messy hair even messier. She thought he looked so hot with his mussed up hair. This thought made her cheeks red.

"Hey Kar, what are doing up?" TK asked unaware that he was causing friend to blush.

"Uh, couldn't sleep" Kari said.

TK nodded and took a seat.

"What about you, why are you awake?" Kari asked.

"Davis, he's been snoring like that since we all went to sleep. I've only been able to get a few winks in thanks to him" TK said frowning.

Kari sympathized with TK. She was used to snoring since her brother snores, but never at the volume that Davis seemed to be expelling.

"Want some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Sure" TK said.

Kari went to grab another cup when she felt a presence and she turned to find TK in the kitchen helping her out. He flashed her a grin and she smiled back. The two worked in tandem in making their hot chocolate and soon they were at the table sipping on their hot beverages.

"This was a good idea, this sleepover" TK said breaking the silence that was surrounding the two.

"Yeah, it kind reminds of the times we had sleepovers with the others" Kari said.

"I remember those" TK said with a smile.

**Flashback**

The Digidestined sat around in a circle. They were all having great fun til Mimi made a suggestion that had them all groaning.

"We should play spin the bottle" the pink princess said.

"Mimi, we don't have enough girls. There's only you, Sora and Kari. You're outnumbered" Izzy said.

"And I sure heck am not kissing a guy or my sister" Tai said.

"Oh come on, we can have rules in place so that can be avoided. If it lands on a guy and the spinner of the bottle is a guy then they'll go again. If it lands on a family member same thing" Mimi said.

Everyone looked at Mimi. They all had an inkling she had already thought this up so they'd lose an excuse not to.

"No one is kissing my little sister" Tai announced.

"Tai, I'm not a little girl anymore" a ten-year-old Kari retorted.

"Still, you're not getting kissed by anyone if I have anything to say about it" Tai said firmly.

Kari looked to Sora for help.

"All the guys will Kari on the cheek. There will be no lip kissing. Happy Tai" Sora said.

Tai thought a bit then nodded.

"Yeah, I am" he said.

Kari mouthed Sora a thank you and Sora nodded back.

"What about me?" a ten-year-old TK asked.

"Same goes for you TK" Sora said.

Everyone agreed.

"Fine, lets do it" Tai sighed.

Mimi clapped her hands together with glee and found an empty 2-liter bottle.

"Okay, who's first?" she asked.

"You're first since you suggested it" Matt said.

Mimi spun the plastic bottle hard and it whirled around wildly before ending up pointing to one very surprised and red-faced computer genius.

"Oh, this will exciting" Mimi squealed.

Izzy looked ready to pass-out due to the lack of oxygen. He wasn't breathing at all. Joe had to quickly check Izzy's pulse just to verify he was still alive.

Mimi though crawled over and grabbed Izzy by the lapels and kissed him hard. This action shocked the other Digidestined since they weren't expecting it at all. The kiss lasted for a few seconds then Mimi pulled away with a satisfied smile.

Izzy however now looked ready to keel over. Joe once again check the bearer of Knowledge's pulse just to make sure Izzy was alive still.

After that everyone took turns. Kisses weren't as heated as the first on between Mimi and a frozen stiff Izzy, but they were friendly ones. Soon everyone got into the game though not as much as Mimi.

Now pretty into and it was TK's turn. He took the bottle and spun it half heartedly. He gotten four kisses from Sora, two from Mimi, and one from Kari. He really wanted another from Kari. In his mind he liked the way her lips felt on his skin. He wanted to feel them again.

Soon the bottle stopped and TK got his wish. It was pointed at Kari. The two smiled at one another and made their way to meet in the middle. Kari moved to kiss TK's cheek as TK waited. A sudden noise had TK turning at the last minute and lips touched lips. A jolt of electricity was felt, but it didn't last as they parted just as quickly. Both were blushing like mad at what happened.

What they didn't see was Tai looking hopping mad and the only thing keeping TK from an early grave was Sora's firm grip.

After that it was decided to end the game. It didn't take long after that for everyone to call it a night. It was getting pretty late and everyone was tired.

The last thoughts to go through both TK and Kari's minds before they drifted off was that they had their first kiss and it was with their best friend. The thought of that made them smile.

**End of Flashback**

"We had some great times" TK said.

"Yeah we did" Kari said with a nod.

The two sat in silence now since they didn't know what to say. Both remembered that kiss and both were wondering if that spark still existed. Neither though wanted to ask the other since they didn't want the other to feel uncomfortable.

"So, um, Davis snores loud doesn't he" TK said breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped them.

"Yeah, he does" Kari agreed.

"Uh, say, Kari, do you remember that kiss?" TK asked hesitantly.

"I do" Kari said nervously.

"Um, I was, kind of, wondering if want to do it again?" TK asked with a squeak in his voice due to his nerves.

Kari felt a large lump in her throat. She couldn't speak. She wanted to, she so definitely wanted to. She's been wanting to kiss TK for a while and now with this memory resurfacing that urge was stronger. She only nodded her head since her voice wasn't working.

TK saw her nod her head and took that as a sign. He got up from his seat and moved to Kari's side. His palms were sweaty and he wiped them off on his sleeping pants before cupping Kari's face. He heard her catch her breath at his touch. He swallowed and prayed his breath was nice enough.

Kari felt every nerve ending in her face explode as TK's hands cupped her face. It felt so good. She was trying to keep her breathing steady as TK's face got closers to hers. She licked her lips to moisten them.

Their lips touched gently and they felt that same spark they felt when they were ten, but this time they didn't stop. Kari's arms wrapped around TK's neck keeping him close. They only parted due to the lack of oxygen. They were panting slightly.

"Wow" TK exclaimed.

"Yeah, wow" Kari said.

"Uh Kari?" TK asked.

"Yeah TK?" Kari said.

"Would you like to go out with me?" TK asked.

Kari smiled then pecked TK on the lips.

"Of course" she said.

**End**


End file.
